legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
David the Sage-Knight of Disney
David is one of the main OC characters of The Protectors of the Multi-Universe. He's the only son to Rapunzel and Flynn from Tangled. Chosen by Optimus to be one of the Protectors according to Merlin and Yen Sid's visions. David was send to Earth with the other two children who were destined to be the Protectors along with him. He met Abigail and Olivia when they were children. They were all moved from Earth to protect them from Hera and the other villains. In Thorn Valley and Fantasy Land, David trained with his friends to learn the ways of being a Protector. Being taught how to fight and learn the knowledge of the Multi-Universe, he was trained by the heroes of the Multi-Universe like Justin and Robin Hood. David is a very brave and loving person like his mother. He wants to protects others from harm and try to make Optimus proud. He becomes the leader to the Protectors of the Multi-Universe. Allies and enemies Family and Friends: Abigail, Olivia, Rapunzel, Flynn, Jiminy Cricket, Justin, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Robin Hood, Optimus, Myotismon, Angewomon, Beast Boy, Rupert, Tails, Sonic, Rika, Iago, Elliott Enemies: Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Hera, The Spell, Galvatron In Protectors of the Multi-Universe David starts a romantic relationship with one of his friends, Abigail. David, along with his team of Protectors, the Angels of Disney, the Autobots, and the Children of Autobots are send on an journey to find the Cronus Stone. But then it falls into the hands of the villains, and then they take David and this three friends. The villains use David's healing powers to raise the old villains from the dead to conquer the universe. David is forced to use his powers in order to protect Olivia and Abigail. After the defeat of Hera, David and his friends must go against the Evil One himself, Galvatron. Saving the Multi-Universe and finding out a prophecy about themselves. To be continued... Relationships Jiminy Cricket: David's guardian since he was a baby. Jiminy watches over him and takes sure he leads David in the right direction and protects him from the Dark Side. Abigail: One of David's Protector friends that David has known since they were kids. He cares for her and Olivia, and loves Abigail deeply. Olivia: One of David's Protector friends that David has known since they were kids. He cares for Olivia like his sister. Justin: One of David's mentors, he taught him how to sword fight. Robin Hood: One of David's mentors, teaching him how to use archery. Robin is a good friend to David's father, Flynn. Donald and Goofy: David's mentors and close friends. Sora: One of the students and the Protectors. Also a close friend to David. Angewomon: One of David's mentors and friends. Myotismon: One of David's mentors and friends. He always looks up to Myotismon as his big brother and tries his best to make him proud. Optimus Prime: David looks up to Optimus as a god as first. But throughout the story, he looks up to him as a wise and caring father. Skills David is skilled to sword fight and do archery. He also has the Magic of Disney that he's learning to use in desperate times when he's in battle. He's also has the same healing powers like his mother, Rapunzel. Healing those who are injured and also can restore the powers that were broken or taken away from the person. More to come. David's theme song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dag9iTmLb0 Gallery David1.png David2.png david3.png david4.png david5.png david6.png david7.png david9.png david10.png david11.png david13.png david14.png david15.png david12.png david133.png david144.png david155.png david16.png 2018-03-20 (304).png|David with his mother, Rapunzel david111.png david1111.png 2018-11-10 (6).png 2018-11-10 (12).png 2018-11-10 (23).png David Knight.png Category:Character_in_Protectors_of_the_Multi-Universe Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chosen ones Category:People with Parental Substitutes Category:Armored Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:OCs Category:Blondes Category:Gloved Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Archers Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Princes Category:Pure_Good Category:Members_of_the_Disney_Family Category:Royalty Category:Healers Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:David and Abigail Category:Trios Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters_voiced_and/or_played_by_Josh_Keaton Category:Knights